


I know where you sleep

by Erzs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bitch America, M/M, RusAme, Songfic, sorry for that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo él lo conoce, y le encanta ver que pateticos son los demás que caen en sus redes. Songfic.<br/>RusAme. Rusia x América. Ivan x Alfred Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know where you sleep

Lo mira otra vez, esa sonrisa y esa “inocencia” que siempre mostraba, incluso a su propia gente. Ríe, pero sabe que los demás países en esa sala solo lo ignoraran, ellos creen que él es el sádico, que él es el que disfruta del sufrimiento de los demás (Lo cual no niega del todo) pero esa no es la causa de su sonrisa esta vez, es ese chico rubio, al que los demás siguen, al que los demás piensan tan inocente y torpe, lo que ellos no saben es que ese mismo chico sabe, disfruta y se regocija de lo que ellos piensan de él… Ilusos

Solo él lo sabe, lo conoce en verdad, sabe que en este preciso momento está pensando en cómo podría acabar a cada uno de los presentes, si tuviera que. Las debilidades de cada uno así como sus puntos fuertes, si alguno trata de oponerse ante ese chico… bueno digamos que simplemente no podrá oponerse a nadie nunca más.

Y eso le encanta, esa parte es lo único que logró cautivarlo por completo, lo que logró amarrarlo a su cama. Claro, él es el único que puede y que debe saberlo. Ese niño Iluso… ¿Cree que puede manipularlo? Claro que le seguirá el juego, es más divertido de esa manera... 

Se santifica, se promueve, él es el bueno, quien se oponga es el malo, “El Héroe”… vuelve a reír, es tan patético como busca la aprobación de los demás y cuando al fin la tiene, la manda por el caño, puedes preguntarle a Arthur en cualquier momento sobre ello, también puedes preguntarle qué tal es en la cama, cree ser el único que podría contestar esa pregunta, como cada uno de los otros de esa sala que ha tenido su “encuentro” con aquel muchacho, en serio que ese rubio tiene la obsesión de transformar el amor que le dan en odio. Y él… pues a él le encanta, le encanta porque sabe que ocurrirá cuando de verdad lo descubran, otra vez se hará el inocente y seguirá jugando con ellos, victimizarse es uno de sus talentos.

¿Qué si esta celoso de ello? Claro que no, es más interesante así, además que por cada amante que pasa por su cama el chico aprende trucos nuevos… como un buen cachorro. Vuelve a reír.

No sabe que ha ocurrido pero es el único que queda en la sala, ve la televisión y ahí esta él, haciendo lo que mejor le sale, fingir, pretender, engañar y sonreír. Ahora habla de las tropas, los soldados fallecidos y sus condolencias. La muerte es un gran negocio ¿No? Vivir de asesinar… Es una forma cómoda para él, ¿Qué más da los sueños que robe?  
Se levanta y un papel cae de su regazo, no sabe cuándo demonios llego ahí, pero no le sorprende , lo levanta y la sonrisa se pinta en sus labios, “Nos vemos donde y a la misma hora de siempre”. Otra vez sabrá con quien y donde dormirá.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~ Espero te haya gustado y, fans del gringo, perdón por ponerlo así pero la canción lo demandaba  
> La canción es "I know where you sleep" de Emilie Autumn, mi musa  
> Si te gusto deja comentario por favor~  
> Toma una galleta virtual por leer hasta aqui  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
